


The Unexpected Family

by immortalje



Series: Abandoned Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: In the time between shopping with Hagrid and taking the Hogwarts Express, Harry gets a letter from James Potter telling him that Severus Snape is his real father.NOTE: This work won't be finished, but I still like it enough that I want to publish it in the hopes that it inspires someone else.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Abandoned Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Unexpected Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several years ago, possibly over a decade ago and as I've gone through some of my old wip stories, I fell in love all over again. However, I don't remember where I wanted to go with this nor do I have really good ideas. At some point in the past couple of years I've encountered [Odd Ideas by Rorschach's Blot](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2565609/1/Odd-Ideas) which is a collection of snippets of varying length that might or might not get finished and with how many stories/plotbunnies I have on file (which according to Windows Explorer 1000+ files in my wip folder alone across I don't know how many fandoms), I've been thinking about picking the best ones and putting them into a similar collection or series of some kind.
> 
> Right now, I'm very doubtful that I will work on this again, but I'm currently obsessing about a fandom (NCIS) that I haven't touched in well over a decade and thought I'd never get back into. So, never say never. If someone else is inspired by this, feel free to use it as a starting point as long as some kind of credit is given.

### Prologue – The Letter

_Harry,_

_If this letter reaches you then it means that your mother and I died far too soon. She doesn’t know that I’m writing this letter as she’s composing one for your real father. Yes, you read this right. I, James Potter, am not your real father. Nonetheless, I adopted you and as such you are the Potter heir and nobody can try and take that from you._

_Your mother is very much in love with your father, but somehow the fates seem to be dead set against her happiness. They’ve known each other from before they went to Hogwarts and despite being sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively; they managed to keep their friendship until the end of our OWL year. I have to admit that I played a part in the event that started this all as I once again bullied your father. I can admit that now, but back then I didn’t see it that way. Your mother came to his defence and he didn’t take it that well. I know I would have felt embarrassed if I had to be saved by a girl in front of tons of class and school mates. He let a bad word slip which hurt your mother quite badly._

_I thought this was my chance and indeed I did get closer to your mother. However, it soon became obvious that I stood no chances romantically as I had hoped. Despite the insult, she still loved him._

_Some time after we graduated, they met again and managed to resolve this dispute and actually got together. They were even married, although few knew that._

_I’m not sure what exactly happened, but one night your mother stood in front of my door and begged for my help. She wouldn’t tell me why, but the marriage between your parents had been dissolved. It had come as a shock to her especially since she had just found out she was pregnant with you. She asked me for protection and pretending that you were mine was the easiest and safest way to do it._

_I don’t know how he will treat you, believing that you’re my son. He might even believe that your mother was unfaithful to him due to how little time had passed. Still, I hope that he will accept you as your mother’s son rather than the son of his school nemesis._

_Lastly, I don’t know for when your mother will set the letter. In a way I hope that it’ll be sooner so he can take care of you when we’re gone, but I fear that she’ll set it for later. So, should you meet him, don’t assume that he’s aware of your relation._

_Now, I’ve taken quite a while to explain all this, but I never once mentioned his name. Your real father is called Severus Snape. He’s currently working on his Potion Mastery, although he might be done already. I didn’t ask for specifics on that, but I have no doubt that he’ll have achieved that by the time you are reading this letter._

_Love always,  
Your father James_

### Chapter 1

Harry was happy. He was sorted and sitting at the Gryffindor table. All was perfect. Until he asked one of Ron’s brothers who the teacher next to Quirrel was that is.  
He had originally begged the Sorting Hat not to go to Slytherin courtesy of not wanting to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy and now that got an entire new meaning of having rejected his father’s house. Logically, he knew that he hadn’t known that at the time, but it didn’t get rid of the feeling that he betrayed his father before he had even met him.

It didn’t help that his father had been glaring at him even before the sorting.

Still, at least he now knew what his father looked like and actually knew where he was compared to still having to look for him. Now he just needed to get on his father’s good side which seemed to be incredibly difficult with what he heard.

Nonetheless, Harry wasn’t someone to give up that easily.

~***~

The first potion class was a disaster. He had tried to read up on the class, but had only gotten halfway through the book and none of the questions he had been asked had been covered. Not to mention that his father seemed to hate him even more than the average Gryffindor.

He had felt like crying then and there, but years of living with the Dursleys had assured that he had plenty of practice keeping the tears at bay. At least until he was somewhere on his own where nobody could see him. How could he explain why it got to him this much after all? He didn’t care to tell anybody about the letter he had gotten from James Potter and the truths it contained.

Things didn’t much improve after that and soon he found himself busy with trying to keep up with his schoolwork, playing Quidditch and Chess and remembering how to get around Hogwarts.

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry was certain that he was doomed to be hated by the people he was related to.

The last straw was the Quidditch match. He couldn’t believe when Hermione told him about his broom being cursed and seeing his father of all people being the one to do it. As much as Severus Snape hated him, Harry doubted that it involved killing him. Even on top of their suspicions. 

He was about to give up any and all hope he had left, when he realised that Hermione had said she had seen him mutter as if he was cursing the broom. He could have been doing plenty of other things though – like trying to counter a curse. As Hagrid had said, Severus Snape was a teacher and even he had to admit that his father was very big on keeping everybody safe during class.

As Harry was lying in bed that night, he looked at the letter James Potter had sent him and thought. His mother had prepared a way for Severus Snape to know the truth, but for all he knew it could be ten years from now. He didn’t think he could live with the pain that long.

Smiling, a plan started to form in Harry’s mind. The letter had told him that Severus Snape would eventually know the truth, but nowhere did it say that he couldn’t let him know earlier or that he shouldn’t show his letter to him. The only question was how he could do that. He didn’t want to part with the letter in case it ended up destroyed or he never got it back and he doubted that personally handing it to his father would get a positive result.

No, the letter needed to be sent and it would be best if Severus Snape didn’t know that he had been the sender so he would actually open it.

~***~

The following morning, Harry approached Oliver Wood. He could have approached Percy as he was a prefect, but he felt more comfortable talking with his team captain.

“Oliver, do you know how to copy a letter? I have one and I want to send it to someone else, but I also want to keep the original,” asked Harry.

Oliver nodded and replied, “Sure. Do you have it on you or is it back in the dormitory?”

“It’s in my trunk,” replied Harry.

Oliver nodded and said, “We’ve got practice later today, so just bring it with you and you can send it on the way back.”

“Thanks,” replied Harry with a smile. At the same time his insides were twisting and turning. This was his last chance and he didn’t know what he would do if it didn’t change a single thing.

~***~

For three weeks, nothing happened. Well, his father treated him slightly worse initially, but eventually it trickled into a slight indifference. However, the slightest thing done wrong could bring about the worst reaction.

There was only one thing off. He never once received a detention. It was as if his father wanted to see him as little as possible and that hurt more than anything. However, with time that hurt lessened and he eventually realised that he was finally accepting the truth. No one would ever love him or be proud of him. There never would be comfort for him.

He was close to accepting that, when his father suddenly appeared in front of him, sneered the sneer that was reserved for utter loathing and said, “Detention tonight at 7pm. You better be prompt at arriving at the potion classroom.”

Before any of them could say something, he was gone again. Harry wondered if this was about the letter and if this was the moment when he would be told that nobody would want him as a son. He didn’t dare consider anything else. It would just make things worse. Despite that, he could feel a small inkling of hope spark again.

~***~

When he reached the Potion classroom – five minutes early due to his nervousness – he saw a cauldron bubbling on one of the tables. It was even smaller than his pewter cauldron and of a different metal. At least Harry assumed so, since it neither looked like his pewter cauldron nor the golden and silver ones he had seen when he had been shopping with Hagrid.

Harry stepped closer and carefully peered into the cauldron. The potion itself was a medium grey with a slightly brownish touch, reminding him of clay.

He was just about to turn around, when suddenly someone pulled a hair out of his head. It was only then that he noticed his father standing behind him, motioning with his right hand towards the cauldron. It took another moment for Harry to realise that it had been him who had pulled the hair to put it into the cauldron.

The potion hissed in return, turning into a deep forest green.

Harry stole a glance upwards. He wasn’t comfortable at all being crowded like that between his father and a cauldron. Not with all their animosity. There wasn’t any hate to see though, just a deep frown.

“When did you get that letter? And where is the original?” asked his father.

Harry swallowed as he suddenly understood. This was a potion to test if the letter was right and the last three weeks – hadn’t he needed time to accept the truth as well? Not as much, but he hadn’t known either of his fathers. It had all been a name and what he had dreamed up. What’s a name mean anyway?

Swallowing hard, Harry said, “Some time between when Hagrid took me shopping for school stuff and coming to Hogwarts. It’s in my trunk. I… I didn’t want to lose it in case…”

“You might not be as hopeless as I thought,” said his father before he finally took a step back.

Harry dared to look up again. The frown was less pronounced, but still there. There was also something else that he couldn’t quite identify.

When his father spoke again, Harry jumped in surprise. “I will need to take another look again. I’m not certain about some of the things in it.”

“What about the copy?” Harry asked, confused why another copy would be needed.

Here his father glowered at him. It took a while before he finally answered and Harry thought that it had been a hard struggle, “I accidentally burned it.”

The way it had been said made Harry quite certain that there hadn’t been anything accidental about it. It sounded more like accidentally on purpose. Maybe he hadn’t wanted it to be true and destroyed it in anger, before realising that he should make sure one way or another.

Suddenly a thought shot through Harry’s head: What if his father hadn’t wanted to believe he had a son for the same reason he had originally found it so hard to believe there was someone who would want him. Hadn’t it taken him several days to accept the possibility that there was someone to love him? And wouldn’t it be easier for him to imagine that as everybody has parents, dead or alive.

These thoughts allowed his hope to blossom again. Still, he knew that it wouldn’t be that easy. Things never were for him.

“Do you want me to fetch it right now?” asked Harry eventually.

His father shook his head and said, “You can give it to me during the next Potions class so I can make a copy myself.”

Nodding in understanding, Harry asked, “The potion was to test if the letter said the truth, wasn’t it?”

“I doubt that you know of that potion yet, let alone would be able to recognise it. It clearly is too advanced for you,” said his father. After a second he added, “But yes, the potion is a heritage potion.”

“I… You added my hair and I guess with how much you didn’t like me so far that you might not believe the letter straight away. At least you seemed more agreeable after seeing the result. It only seemed logical,” replied Harry with a shrug.

Appreciating the answer, Severus nodded before saying, “At least you know how to think. If only you could apply it a bit more to your school work.”

“I… The Dursleys never appreciated me doing well in school since my cousin never did well and they always accused me of cheating if I did better. And they didn’t let me read my school books before coming here. I’m not yet done with reading all of them. They didn’t want me to go to Hogwarts at all,” replied Harry, “It’s difficult to remember that I can do as well as I want to now. Although…”

“Well, I expect you to do your best, so you better pay attention in class and spend a suitable amount of time on your homework and read ahead so you are prepared,” replied Severus with a sour face. Harry had no doubt that he’d be in trouble if his grades weren’t satisfying enough.

Harry nodded in agreement, vowing to maybe spend a bit more time with Hermione.

Severus’ expression didn’t change a bit, when he continued, “I also expect you not to lie to me and I would prefer it if you did not break any school rules and stayed out of trouble.”

Harry was rather certain that this part was about what had happened on Halloween. Nodding slowly, he decided that telling the truth wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Hermione lied that day. She wasn’t even in the Great Hall for the feast. The thing is, Ron was talking quite badly about her and she overheard. She ended up not going to any of the classes for the rest of the afternoon and just before the feast we overheard someone say that she was hiding in the girls’ bathroom… I just wanted to warn her and pulled Ron along. The troll was supposed to be in the dungeons after all,” Harry explained.

Severus frowned and said, “I thought her story sounded off. Next time you should inform someone older. No matter where the danger is supposed to be. Considering you’re spending more time with her, I assume you’ve moved past insulting her.”

“Well, I guess so. She didn’t have to lie and we didn’t have to realise she was missing at all. None of the others seemed to remember,” said Harry. For the first time he actually realised that although people had apparently gossiped about it, nobody else had remembered.

Since he was already spilling secrets, Harry wondered if he should mention his sorting. He was afraid that keeping it secret might destroy things later on should it ever get out. At the same time, wouldn’t it do the same right now?

Deciding that it was better to face repercussions now rather than later, Harry said, “The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin, but I told it to sort me anywhere but there. I didn’t want to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy as he reminded me too much of my cousin. The way he insults people all the time and thinks he’s something better and so on. I had met him in Diagon Alley and on the train when he…”

“I get the impression. Mister Malfoy can be a bit thoughtless with his words and opinions. While I would say that you shouldn’t discard the option of Slytherin based on that, I’m also glad to say that I don’t have to take care of both of you,” Severus said, grimacing at the thought.

Harry nodded his agreement. It probably would have been spectacular – the worst combination ever. Well, maybe not ever. Apparently, his father and James Potter would have been a bad match, too.

“Very well, I will see about honing your Slytherin skills. Meanwhile, I dare say your detention is over. Curfew is coming up for you. Additionally,” Severus said, “until further notice, nothing will change during class. I do have a role to play and I will have to consider all aspects before changing my behaviour.”

“Why do you have to play a role?” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head and said, “That is for another time as well. It is partially involved with the split between your mother and I. It’s very difficult to talk about.”

Harry nodded in reply. The letter had said that his mother was very upset about the split and it only stood to reason that his father was as well. Not to mention all the other things that needed to be considered.

“Goodnight,” said Harry. There was a lot to consider after this detention. He now knew that the letter was for real. His father was also willing to accept him. There were conditions, but Harry thought that they weren’t unreasonable or unexpected. From what he knew, every parent actually expected those things of their children.

This thought made Harry stop halfway up the stairs. The expectations his father had of him were normal. Nothing in his life had ever been normal. Smiling, Harry didn’t care how complicated all of this was going to be or how difficult it might prove to get along with his father. There was something normal about him after all.

~***~

His friends noticed his improved mood straight away. Ron’s first suspicion was that something horrible had been done to him – why else would a detention with Snape make him smile after all. Hermione was a bit more cautious about her suspicions, but did ask him countless questions about what he had done in detention. Not that Harry said anything. He wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible without having to worry about how his friends would react to the revelation. 


End file.
